tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
E-100
The E-100 is a tier 5 German Super Heavy tank. About The E-100 is a German Super Heavy Tank that was part of the Entwicklung series. The E-100 was proposed to be the basis for a Heavy Artillery system, Anti-Aircraft vehicle and Heavy Tank destroyer. In Tankery, The E-100's front armor is penetrable by most tanks in its tier, however its mantlet is impenetrable. If positioned correctly on certain maps, the E-100's mantlet could possibly absorb hits and exchange the shots with tremendous firepower, but the player must be weary of their surroundings and ask their teammates for support. The E-100 also requires support from teammates as the E-100 will struggle engaging multiple enemies of its tier at once due to its slow reload speed and large profile. Playstyle Pros: * Largest health pool in-game. * Somewhat impenetrable mantlet. * Good penetration value. * Very hefty to kill in normal matches. Cons: * Large target, its huge structure makes it easy to see even if it were to be camouflaged. * Its reload time is terrible. * Alongside with the terrible reload, its damage is unacceptable. Usually around 450 damage. * Overall just a slow tank from the body to the turret, it also can easily be destroyed by fast moving tanks. * Performance is horrible in KOTH as the reload speed and mobility is not enough to fight other high tiers facing you. Real Life Trivia * With the E-100 turm, it would've weighed 123.5 metric tons * the built chassis Shares the same engine with the Tiger II, the V-12 Maybach HL 230 P30 and the same transmission (OG 40 12 16B) which gives 4.2 hp/t and a top speed of 23 k/ph History In April 1943 Oberbaurat Kniepkamp of Wa prüf 6 gained permission from the panzerkommision to build an E-100 versuchsfahrzeug as part of his einheitsfahrzeuge, the Tiger-Maus chassis was used as the basis of the E-100 design the only significant change was the conversion to an external double coil spring suspension a new turret wasn't designed but it had the same turret ring diameter as the Maus and a modified version of the Maus II turm designed by Krupp for the Maus was to be installed and this is known as the E-100 turm. The E-100 turm, which is essentially a Maus II turm (Bz 3269) but with reduced armor. The armor would have been 200mm frontally, 80mm on both sides, 150mm on the rear and 40mm on the roof. The armament it would have come equipped with is the 12.8cm KwK 44 L/55 as a primary weapon and a 7.5cm KwK L/24 as a secondary weapon. An alternate turret would the Versuchs-turm Nr.1 seen on the Maus as the E-100 shares the same turret ring diameter as the Maus, it is possible to mount that turret on the E-100 as well. This turret is armed with the 12.8cm KwK L/44 and the 7.5cm KwK L/36.5 This tank's built trial chassis came with the Maybach HL 230 P30 V-12, an engine that runs at 600 Horsepower at 2,500 RPM. The project B Antrieb (drive train) listed on drawing 021A38300 with a Maybach 1,200 horsepower engine which would've allowed this tank to have a top speed of 40 kp/h. 'Gallery' E-100 data.png|E-100's statistics E-100 Hull.png E-100 design left.jpg E-100 turm.jpg Category:Germany Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Tier 5 Category:Entwicklung Series Category:Non-Premium